communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
For A Few Paintballs More
◄ For A Few Paintballs More ► Diretor : Joe Russo - Roteirista :Hilary Winston - Exibido :12 de maio de 2011 - Temporada : Dois Episódio : 24(Fim de Temporada) Resumo : ''City College invade Greendale,criando uma guerra de paintball entre as escolas . '' História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px|A bandeira de Greendale é violada. thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Abed está conversando com Jerry, o zelador, sobre a competição de paintball que está cheio de raiva por ter que limpar a bagunça. Curiosidades *Este episódio é uma continuação imediata do episódio anterior. *Reitor Spreck retorna revelando ser " Pistol Patty ". Ele foi visto pela última vez em " Basic Rocket Science ". *Um cartaz no escritório do Reitor Pelton promove a "Aventura Anual de Viagem de Canoa".Um Clipes curto desta viagem foram vistos em Paradigms of Human Memory . *Shirley usa o carrinho de golfe de segurança do campus que ela usou no episódio " The Science of Illusion" da primeira temporada para ajudar a eliminar o caminhão de sorvete. *Pierce aparentemente sai do grupo de estudo; isso será tratado no episódio " Biology 101 " da Terceira Temporada. *A água é substituída por tinta ao puxar o alarme de incêndio, mas em uma endtag de um episódio anterior mostra que o alarme de incêndio não funciona.É provável que quando Troy e Abed descobriram sobre isso,o Reitor colocou alarmes de verdade. *Abed se assume como Han Solo e flerta e acaba beijando Annie quem ele escalou como Princesa Leia. *Alguns do elenco de Cougar Town fazem uma participação especial neste episódio. Referências *Este episódio é uma homenagem direta a Star Wars e tem referências muito óbvias. Exemplos incluem: **O Reitor Spreck e seus soldados de paintball caminham pelo corredor, espelhando a primeira aparição de Darth Vader em "Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança". **A abertura **Abed assumindo a personalidade de Han Solo e convence Annie a ser a Princesa Leia **As tropas de paintball puxam para baixo a estátua de Luis Guzman como cidadãos de Coruscant puxado para baixo a estátua do Imperador Palpatine em 'O Retorno de Jedi ". **O plano de Jeff para eliminar o caminhão de sorvete é semelhante ao plano de eliminar a Estrela da Morte. **Jeff diz a Leonard, "I'll see you in hell.", Uma linha dita por Han Solo em Star Wars Episódio V: "O Império Contra-Ataca". **Pierce se disfarçando como um soldado é uma referência de Luke Skywalker e Han Solo se disfarçando como stormtroopers. *Reitor Spreck falando sobre o sistema de PA é um aceno para o personagem DJ no filme de guerra de gangues da década de 1970 "The Warriors". *Troy cair de joelhos e gritar para os céus é uma referência a The Shawshank Redemption e Platoon. *Vicki valentemente corre para o inimigo enquanto grita seu nome, uma referência para Jenkins. Galeria Fotos promocionais 2x24 Promotional photo 1.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 2.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 3.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 4.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 5.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 6.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 7.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 8.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 9.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 10.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 11.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 12.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 14.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 13.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 16.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 20.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 19.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 21.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 22.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 23.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 24.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 25.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 26.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 27.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 28.jpg 2x24 Promotional photo 29.jpg 2X24 Promo pic1.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Britta.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Trobedie.jpg 2X24 Promo pic watching.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Orange.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Abed, Jeff and Pelton.jpg Fotos de Produção e Bastidores 2x24 BTS photos1.jpg 2x24 BTS photo2.jpg 2x24 BTS photo3.jpg 2x24 BTS photo4.jpg Categoria:Segunda Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Pierce Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Abed Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Annie Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Britta Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Troy Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Shirley Categoria:Episódios de Paintball Categoria:Episódios de Duas Partes Categoria:Season Finale